


The Story of You and Me: The Art

by 2ofacrime24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancasbigbang, Fanart, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ofacrime24/pseuds/2ofacrime24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/985737">The Story of You and Me</a>.</p><p>Dean wakes up in bed next to a very human Castiel, and a journal in his own handwriting that tells him it’s two years in the future. The house looks a lot like Bobby’s, and Sam lives there too… He just can’t remember how they got from angels falling in the sky – to comfortable domesticity. While there is much in the journal Dean doesn’t remember, there is much of their story he’s always known. And as he settles into the routine of his new life and relationship with Castiel, it quickly becomes something he doesn’t know how to live without. SPOILERS FOR FIC. (Written for DCBB 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of You and Me: The Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story of You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985737) by [the_diggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler). 



> It's that time of year guys and damn did I have a lot of fun! I took on two fics this year and what you are about to see is the first! Uber thanks to my wonderful author, [the_diggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler), who not only produced one brilliant and amazing fic, but also was constantly available for feedback on my art as well as giving me a bajillion different ideas and pushed me to really create quality work for her fic. Thanks to my sister who I also forced my work upon and rambled at multiple times since late august. Enjoy!

  


  
**The First:**  
  
( [Hi-Res Version Here](http://i78.photobucket.com/albums/j111/justdepends/bigbang/couch_zpsa9fcaf6b.jpg~original) )

This takes place during chapter 3 and was the first illustration I did for this fic which included a lot of fiddling and tweaking to get to this point. I decided to go all out this year with full color illustrations which I haven't done before in terms of the . There are still some things I would like to change (I really wanted to add a pillow and blanket like I had discussed with but was unable to due to real life) and Dean's cheeks look a little too puffy for my taste but overall I'm quiet proud of it.

  
**The Second:**

  
( [Hi-Res Version Here](http://i78.photobucket.com/albums/j111/justdepends/bigbang/bed01_zps5787a705.jpg~original) )

I absolutely adored the imagery of Castiel and Dean engaging in post-coital cuddles, lounging about in a large bed as the sun streamed through. The dreamlike quality that infuses in the fic is great, full of lightness and happiness that both Dean and Castiel fully deserve but have trouble holding onto/getting. My hope was to capture one of these dreamlike moments, of contentment, quiet, and light. I think I managed that okay.

  
**The Third:**

  
( [Hi-Res Version Here](http://i78.photobucket.com/albums/j111/justdepends/bigbang/end_zpse9e29ed4.jpg~original) )

This was the last illustration I was able to do which takes place at the end of the fic when Dean and Castiel finally get their happy ending, the journal open on the nightstand with Dean's added commentary to Castiel's original entry. I do realize that I veered away from the original imagery (as well as mixing up Dean and Castiel's handwriting - whoops!) however I found myself wanted to create an image that could take place at the end of the fic as well as the future of it. I might go back and fix stuff later. ;)

  
**The Pagebreak:**

  
( [Hi-Res Version Here](http://i78.photobucket.com/albums/j111/justdepends/bigbang/castielstattoo_zps97dd5825.gif~original) )

I really loved 's idea for Castiel's tattoo, the addition of Dean's hand print to the anit-possession symbol, the matching mark for Castiel's own print on Dean's shoulder. I really wanted to make sure I got a chance to design it, especially as I never got to put it on the man himself and this was a great way to create a page break between chapters!

  
**The Teaser:**

I was so excited about this fic, especially because she sent me the fic so fast, that before I even began sketching, I created this teaser graphic for tumblr to get other people as pumped for the fic as I was. It was a nice simple way to get back into working in photoshop as it had been a while too. :)

  
**The Sketches:**

I have tons more sketches because I had plans for five different illustrations (more actually by the end) but real life got in the way and I wasn't able to do them all. However, once things calm down I probably will be sitting down to get those ideas fleshed out and finished. :)

  
**The Progress:**

A little progress gif for you guys so you can see how I work! :) Hope you enjoyed my work and definitely make sure to check out the fic for it is amazing!


End file.
